Feathers and Fur
by TKDrift
Summary: Neither of them knew that what started with a childhood friendship...would blossom into something so much more. Roxy/OC with canon pairings.
1. How we first met

**Hey, everyone. Recently, I lost a bet with my friend who's also a Fanfiction writer (I won't name who); the loser would have to write a romance story on a cartoon that girls would normally watch (not being sexist or what not, but let's face it; how many guys watch Winx Club?). Or maybe that's just me, I don't know. Anyways, there had to be an OC, so here is mine; Jesse Pegasus. And who's the only Winx girl without a boyfriend? Roxy. The first few chapters will take place during their childhoods.**

**Enjoy. I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 1: How we first met

Roxy's POV

"Have a good day pumpkin" Daddy told me, kissing my forehead.

Well, there goes daddy. Off to work at the music bar and I have to go to school. My name's Roxanne "Roxy" Lowell and I'm in 2nd Grade. I'm not really looking forward to today and I never did; I don't have friends in school and Sally Johnson's snobby little group make it their job to make my life miserable. But what can I do?

As if to stop me from going to class, a voice said "Oh hey, Rox". As always, it's Sally. I try to ignore her and keep walking but of course, one of her friends blocks me from leaving.

"Just leave me alone" I told them, trying not to look afraid.

"It's ok." Sally said. "All I want is this"

She suddenly grabbed my hand and yanked at my bracelet. But I didn't want to lose it; daddy made me it for my birthday. So I fought back. I pulled out my hand and pushed her away. I tried to run for it, but one of her friends pulled my hair, making me fall onto my knees.

"Oh, so this is something special?" Sally asked, kneeling down while one of her friends still held on to my hair. I didn't say anything and simply tried to get away, even if it was messing my hair up. But it was no good; Sally got the bracelet off my wrist and was twirling it in her finger.

"If it is…." She began and took a hold of the bracelet in both hands and pulled.

SNAP!

"…it looks better this way" she finished, tossing the pieces at my feet.

I couldn't believe it; out of everything she did to me, this hurt me the most. I couldn't take it anymore. I snatched the pieces and ran away, trying not to hear Sally and her friends laugh. I sat down on the swings and cried; Daddy didn't know about this because I didn't want to look weak. I would have kept on crying if I didn't hear a voice and look up to see a pair of green eyes.

* * *

About 10 seconds ago to present time...

Jesse's POV

If I went straight I would have been early to class. But as I walked toward the door I heard….something. Weird; it didn't sound like a bird chirping so I looked around; there was nothing in the tress or near the door. The playground? I looked again and was about to head into the door when the swings caught my eye; there was a girl, sitting on the left swing. She had pink hair that was strangely messy and a broken bracelet was in her hands. But there was one thing; she was crying. Hm…..Uncle John said you must always help someone if you can so I decided I would do just that; I went up to her and asked "Are you ok?"

She looked up from her hands. The girl's eyes were...violet? Yea, her eyes were violet but they were also red from crying.

"Go away" she said, looking away, still crying. Why was she doing this? I'm trying to help her.

"Why?" I asked her.

Her answer was short and mean….to herself; "Because I'm nothing. I don't have any friends"

Did someone say bad things to her? If they did, I don't know what she heard, but it's not true. It never is; Aunt Rachel said that people who say bad things to other people ARE bad people. So this girl is not 'nothing' or whatever she was told.

"Don't be like that; I'm here to help you" I told her. No sooner after I said those words, she looked back at me.

"You think I'm not nothing?" She asked, with a little doubt in her voice.

Giggling, I told her "Of course not. You're a person after all." Then again, I didn't have any friends either. I don't know if it's a good thing to do but I'll do it anyway.

"Hey, will you be my friend?" I asked her.

She stopped crying and looked at me. And then she smiled, putting the bracelet in her pocket Yay! I did it; I helped her!

"Thanks" she said, wiping her tears. "And yeah, I'll be your friend" she added, stretching her hand.

I took her hand and shook it; I know what all boys say. Cooties? Yeah, right.

"My name's Jesse. Jesse Pegasus" I said.

"I'm Roxy. Roxy Lowell" she replied.

"Do you…wanna walk to class with me?" I asked.

"I'd love to"

* * *

1 minute later...

Roxy's POV

I walked into the classroom with Jesse and sat at my desk, and he sat in the one right behind mine. When class began, everything was normal with nothing strange. But I couldn't help but smile; until today I didn't even have a single friend. No one would ask me if I was ok when I was crying after Sally was done with me. But Jesse did. He asked me if I was ok, AND he became my friend. Today was now the ONLY school day that I liked.

Before I knew it, class was over and so was the day. As I packed up my things, Sally came up again. But this time, I got away in time and caught up with Jesse (who was waiting for me). I wanted to talk him while we waited for our parents; know what he was like as a person. But before I could, Daddy was here. So I asked him something else I wanted to.

"Jesse?" I asked.

"Yea?"

"Do you…want to come over and play sometime?"

Smiling, he nodded and replied "Sure"

Before I could say anything, I heard Daddy calling my name.

"Bye Jesse!" I shouted and ran into Daddy's arms. As usual, he twirled me around before placing me on his shoulders.

"So who was that?" he asked as we started walking home.

"Jesse. Jesse Pegasus. My friend" I told him, turning around to wave at Jesse. My dad turned around to see him and raised an eyebrow. But then he smiled.

"He seems like a good kid" Daddy commented. He had no idea.

* * *

Jesse's POV

I waved back when Roxy did. I don't know what she thought of today. But I know I just made my first and maybe my only friend. So on my walk home, that smile wouldn't leave my face. Even when I was taking my shoes off after stepping into my house, it was still there.

"You seem to be in a good mood, sweetie" Aunt Rachel commented as I entered the kitchen.

"I made a friend" I told her as I got out the jar of milk. She raised an eyebrow.

Chuckling, she asked "And his name?"

"HER name, Auntie Rachel. And it's Roxy" I told her as I poured myself a glass. And then I drank it in one gulp. As I went over to pat my pet swallow Tess, I was still happy that as of today, I had a friend. And nothing would change that.

* * *

**Yep. That's the end of the first chapter. For those who want to know Jesse more, his bio will be on my profile soon. Read & Review please. I will accept any kind of constructive criticism or advice on NOT making Jesse a Mary Sue.**

**This is TKDrift, signing off.**


	2. Playdate

**This takes place a week after the first chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Playdate

Roxy's POV

It's another day behind the bar, playing with Artu. Daddy had a while before work was over. But sometimes it gets boring just sitting around with him. I got up, walked out through the door and sat on the chair that Daddy called 'my' chair. He got me a milkshake and I sat there, stirring it to no end. Then my mind shifted to another thought; Jesse. That day after school I asked him to play with me but I couldn't find time and same for him. We talk and are always together in school but that's about it. And now when I DO have time, I don't know where he is.

* * *

Jesse's POV

Aunt Rachel just loves coming to the Frutti Music Bar. Apparently their drinks are the greatest, and the fact that there's where she meets her friends. Uncle John was still at work so she took me there. I wanted to bring Tess along as well but Auntie Rachel wouldn't let me. Eh, like telling me that will work. So I walked into the bar with her, holding her hand while Tess sat on my shoulder.

The inside was incredible; there was a band playing in one corner, and the circular table was like coral on a beach, really colorful. And the menu? For one, it's got every drink you could name; sodas, juice, tea, coffee, and a lot of other things.

Wait, that girl sitting there. No one has that hair color except…

"Roxy?"

It was her. She looked up in my direction, smiled.

"Jesse!"

She jumped from the chair and ran towards us, but she couldn't stop in time and she bumped heads with me; so with a thud, we both fell onto the floor.

"You know her, sweetie?" Aunt Rachel asked as she helped us up, though she looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Auntie Rachel, this is Roxy." I told her, shaking my head a little.

"Hi" Roxy chirped, looking up and waving at her.

Aunt Rachel looked at her a little confused, but then she smiled and patted my head.

"Ok then. Go play with Roxy" she told me as she walked over to a table with women her age.

"Is that your bird?" Roxy asked me, reaching to her.

"Yeah; her name's Tess" I told her. Tess simply chirped in response as Roxy stroked her back.

"Cool" Roxy then grabbed my hand and lead me toward the coral table. Passing it, she opened a nearby door that said 'Roxy's Room' and pulled me in.

"This is my room. Well, my room in this bar." She told me as she let go of my hand. It was pretty big; all the cushions looked like animals and there was a small desk in one corner, which Tess sat on leaving my shoulder. And then there was a puppy lying down in the middle of the roo-wow, she REALLY likes animals. Roxy then went up to it and scratched its ear.

"Artu, this is Jesse" she told him as the dog looked up. It walked towards me and just sniffed me.

"Uh, hi" I said, stroking its neck. And it tackled me to the ground, licking my face. I tried to push Artu away, but he just licked me even more. Roxy who was watching all of this was lying down, laughing to no end.

"O….Ok Artu, that's enough" she managed to sputter, pulling him off me. Wiping Artu's slobber off me, I sat down on the floor.

"So you like animals?" I asked her.

"Yep. Love 'em" she replied, as she calmed down and pointed to the paw-print on her shirt.

"And you like birds?" she asked, pointing to the feather on MY shirt.

"Uh-huh" I told her, nodding my head.

* * *

Roxy's POV

That's one thing he didn't tell me that I know now. And same for him.

"You wanna go outside? There's really not much to do here"

"Sure" he extended his arm and Tess flew over and perched on it. I lead him and Artu onto a small field in the back of the bar. I picked up the Frisbee that was on the ground and threw it. As always, it didn't go far but Artu still ran after it, caught it in his mouth and came back; I was never good at throwing Frisbees but what can I do?

"Here; let me try" Jesse said, reaching for it. So I let him take it and he threw it. And boy did it go far! Artu gave a delighted yelp and dashed after it.

"Wow"

"Yea, but this is the only sport I'm good at" he told me.

"Is that so?" I asked, an idea popping up in my head.

"I don't get-" Jesse started.

"Tag! You're it!" I cut him off and tapped his shoulder before running.

"Oh, no fair!" Jesse laughed as he ran after me.

20 minutes later…..

Panting, I collapsed on the grass.

"I can't run anymore" I managed to tell him.

"Me neither" Jesse replied, lying down next to me.

Smiling, I looked up at the sky. Wow, it's already dark? There were stars everywhere.

"This is a nice view" Jesse said.

"You know, I always used to wish for a friend when I see a shooting star here" I said. I still remember every night I would cry about being bullied by Sarah every day. So every time I saw a shooting star, I made a wish. A friend who would always be there for me.

"Really?" he asked, turning to face me.

I nodded. Then I turned to him and smiled.

"And then it came true." I told him.

"Wow. Who's the friend?" he asked.

I burst into laughter. Jesse just doesn't get things sometimes.

"You silly" I told him, taking his hand.

"Oh…." He said. Finally.

Then out of nowhere, his other hand poked me in the stomach before tickling it. I started laughing again but he didn't stop.

"Jesse! It's time to go!" a voice suddenly yelled.

Stopping, Jesse got up.

"I have to go" he told me.

"Ok" I said.

Reaching into his pocket, Jesse got a piece of paper and placed it in my hand.

"That's my house address and home number. So come over whenever" he said.

"Ok. Bye!" I replied, waving as he ran toward his aunt, a smile on my face.

As he went out of sight, the smile left as I realized something. I did wish for a friend and it did become true. But Jesse did become not only my friend, but something more; my best friend.

* * *

**Sorry if this seemed a little rushed.**

**Read & Review please.**

**This is TKDrift, signing off.**


End file.
